


I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Karen doing a sex scene together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

Matt has effectively moved in with Karen. He decided that he was going to come to Los Angeles for work when he was done with all the DW stuff, and the initial agreement was that he was going to find his own place and just stay with her while he navigated the Los Angeles condo market, except that was eight months ago. She has a nice guest room, and now it’s no longer a guest room, it’s his room.

She doesn’t mind it, really, because he has kind of learned to cook, and he enjoys vacuuming, so they work well as roommates. Well, roommates who snuggle together and sometimes share a bed, but all platonically. Seriously.

(Yeah, Arthur doesn’t believe it either, and sometimes she wonders whether they are actually platonic roommate. She sees the way she looks at her sometimes, and she realises that she spends a lot of time reciprocating those looks when she doesn’t think that he’s looking.)

They end up deciding to work on the same movie project – it’s a little indie job, so kind of up both of their alleys. Karen’s a cocaine-addicted hooker, and Matt’s a street minister who tries to get her off the streets. They get casted, and then they go and get pizza and sit down on the couch in their television room ( _her_ television room, she reminds herself), and flip through the script.

She sees it first.

“I think you give up on the chaste, slightly asexual street chaplain thing,” Karen says.

“How do you know?”

“Because we fuck. Not for real, but like, a movie sex scene.”

Matt raises an eyebrow.

“That okay?” she asks him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says, but he looks flustered. He turns to her and grins, and she tries to ignore the little flush on his cheeks. “I look forward to it.” 

* * *

Up until she’s sitting in fluffy pink housecoat in the dingy motel set with fucking garters and stockings and underwear on under it, she thinks that it’s not going to be awkward.

Then, the only costume person who is allowed on set comes up with a couple of flesh-covered patches and says, “You are going to need to put these on.”

“What?” she says.

“That bra isn’t staying on the whole time,” the costume person says, “so these go on over your nipples. And I’ve got another one here for your… lady bits.”

She now remembers the director saying something to that effect to her.

“Matt will have something covering his salient bit,” the costume person says, “so don’t worry about that. Cock socks, they call them.”

Karen knows that she’s just trying to make her laugh and loosen her up a bit before what could be a super uncomfortable afternoon, but it’s not really working because she now realises how incredibly weird this is going to make things between her and Matt. She wants to text him or something, and just talk to him about what’s about to happen, which might reassure her a little bit.

She applies the weird patchy-thingys to where they need to go, and then the lone AD on set comes and grabs her, because it’s go time. 

* * *

The fuzzy pink housecoat has been discarded, and she’s in her sexy lingerie, readying herself for Matt’s arrival. He hesitantly opens the door, as he’s meant to do, and she can’t quite tell if the way that his eyes scan up and down her body is him being an excellent actor, or whether that’s all Matt there.

“Alright, Joseph,” she says, putting on her sexy American hooker voice, “you ready?”

He is supposed to be acting stunned, because from what she knows about his character this is his third time with a woman, so he doesn’t really know how things go. Matt nods slowly, and Karen unclasps her bra and lets it fall away from her.

She’s the one who initiates everything in this scene, and she’s the one who steps forward and kisses him and pulls off his clothes, and then guides him to the bed for what is probably meant to be sex but in reality is just then rubbing their bandaged private parts together and doing the weird movie kissing that is just really, really unreal.

They finish the scene, and Karen is starting to think that it’s not going to be so bad, and then the director stands up from her chair.

“Right, then that was great you two,” she says, “We’re going to have to do it again just to make sure we’ve got all the angles right.

Karen groans.

* * *

By the time that she and Matt leave the set for the day, she is hot and bothered as all get out, because all of the fake sex with Matt made her think about how badly she’d like to have real sex with him, which he’s never expressed much interest in. Still, Karen knows one thing – you can’t fake eyes darkening with arousal, and she has spent a lot of time in very close proximity to Matt today, so she knows that he was turned on. She doesn’t know if it was just because that kind of thing happens when you spend enough time dry-humping anyone or whether that was just for her.

They don’t talk as he drives them home, and she wishes now that he had thought to actually buy a car instead of always using hers. The atmosphere in the car is tense, and Matt’s knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel.

He drops his bag at the front door, and then turns to Karen and says, “I’m going to go have a nap and a shower, okay? I’ll do dinner tonight.”

“Cool,” she says. “I’m just going to watch some telly.”

She collapses on the couch, and Matt goes to his room. It’s all quiet for half an hour, and Karen just stares at the ceiling until he emerges from his room with a towel on and goes down the hall to the bathroom.

She nearly falls asleep, but she hears Matt’s voice from the bathroom, and it kind of sounds like her name.

“You okay?” She yells. He doesn’t answer.

She gets up and walks to the bathroom, and then she hears something else – a low groan, and then her name again.

She suddenly knows quite well what Matt is doing in the bathroom, but something in her mind pushes her to open the door, and she can see him through the tempered glass of the sliding door that pulls across their bathtub to make it a shower. He’s got one hand bracing himself against the wall and his other is – well, wow. And that’s her name he’s saying as he’s wanking in her shower.

Karen is now stuck, because part of her wants to climb into the shower with him, but part of her wants to step back because this would complicate things between the two of them, and it might also work out but she’s afraid that it also might not.

Well, the whole day has been complicated.

Fuck it. She pulls off her track bottoms and panties and top and sports bra, and opens the shower door slowly. Matt doesn’t notice her.

Well, he doesn’t until she wraps her arms around his waist and pulls herself against him.

“Kaz,” he exhales desperately, “what are you doing?”

She doesn’t answer, but dislodges his hand from around his cock and slowly starts stroking him from tip to base.

“You think about me all the time when you wank, Smithers?” she whispers in his ear, the water beating down on her side.

He nods, and whines. “Jesus fuck, Kaz. Let me see you.”

So she stops, and he turns around and crushes his lips against hers and cards his fingers through her hair.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to touch you for?” He says through gritted teeth.

“Could ask you the same, Smithers,” she says, turning him around and backing him against the back of the shower. “But you’re going to have to wait just a little bit longer.”

She starts kissing him at the keyhole at the base of his neck, and then down along his stomach and dips her tongue in his belly button as she kneels down in front of him. The water beats down on her back as she looks up at him with a wicked smile.

“Jesuschristkaz,” he breathes. “Are you – is this –“

She nods, then swirls her tongue over the head of his cock as he leans his head back against the tiled wall and keens. He’s hard and he’s close, she can feel that, and taste the little bead of pre-cum leaking out of him.

She bobs her head up and down along the length of his cock, and he groans and weaves his fingers through her hair. He doesn’t try to control her motion, but she can tell that it’s a struggle for him. She braces herself on the wall with the palms of her hands, and takes his entire length in her mouth. She looks up at him seeking approval, but his eyes are screwed shut and his whole body is vibrating.

She pulls off, slowly and then looks up at Matt.         

“Look at me, Matt,” she says, and slowly pumps her hand up and down his cock.

His mouth falls open and he looks down at her.

“Kaz –“ he wines, as she stands up, hand still on his cock.

“Come on, Matt,” she whispers to him, pressing little kisses along his jawline. “Oh, I can feel it, you’re close. Let go for me, Matt. Just let go.”

He does, with a yelp and a buck of his hips. His cum is all over the both of them, and he fumbles for the body wash on the back corner of the shower and lathers some up on his hands. He runs them across where he came on her stomach, and kisses her forehead gently.

His hands slip around her waist and she pulls him against her and kisses her. She moans as his tongue tangles with hers, and his hand slips down along her stomach and slips into the wetness between her thighs.

She sighs in to his mouth.

“Are you – “ Matt asks, eyes half-lidded and dark.

She nods. “Want to return the favour, Matt?”

“Fuck yes,” he says, and turns her back against the wall. “Any time you’re letting me put my hands on you is like winning the fucking lottery.”

She grins and then gasps as he takes one of her nipples in her mouth and rolls the other one between his fingers. She feels a clench in her lower abdomen, and tries her best to think about her grandmother’s crocheting patterns so that she doesn’t end up coming just from this. (She’s been fucking turned on since the early afternoon. It’s been a long day.)

He kisses down the flat plane of her stomach, and runs his finger along the crown of her labia. Karen makes a rather undignified squeak when he does that. He smiles.

“Bastard,” she says, head resting back against the wall.

He doesn’t hold anything back, sucking on her clit with his hands braced on either side of her. Her body quakes with every swirl of his tongue, and her knees threaten to give out. Matt steadies her with a hand on his hips, and with his other hand he teases her entrance with one of his fingers.

“Fuck, Matt,” she groans. Oh, all those slightly impure thoughts about his fingers come flooding back as one of his fingers enters her and he crooks it against that spot inside of her.

She moans again, and he adds a second finger and intensifies his work on her clit, and that – that is what makes her world collapse around her, and the wave of heat that washes over her as she comes is incredible.

She is as boneless as he is when she comes down from her high, and he cleans the both of them up, and then they bundle up in his bed once they get out of the shower.

Instead of talking, like they probably should have done when they woke up, Matt fucks her in to the mattress. (Unlike the character he is playing, he is far from a blushing virgin, and neither is she but it’s probably the best sex she’s ever had.)

They get around to the talking bit eventually, and Karen’s guest room goes back to being a guest room, because now Matt sleeps with her all the time.

(They never do a sex scene in a project they work together on again.) 


End file.
